


Back From Hell

by MTL17



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Madison Montgomery goes to great lengths to get what she wants. Which is, to make amends? Allegedly. Zoe Benson is skeptical.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Back From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story: Apocalypse. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hey roomie, looking good."

Zoe Benson cringed at that all too familiar voice, and looked up to see a surprisingly cheery smile on the face of Madison Montgomery, something which put the brunette on edge, almost as much as just seeing the blonde again, but she did her best not to show that as she greeted, "Madison."

Which caused Madison to raise an eyebrow, "You didn't seem surprised to see me? Cordy have a little chat with you?"

"Mallory, actually." Zoe admitted.

"Oh?" Madison suddenly looked concerned, and then questioned, "What did she tell you, exactly?"

"Not much." Zoe shrugged, before explaining, "She said she was sparing us the gory details, but the short version is, there was an Apocalypse, and you helped prevent it. So she bought you back."

"Well, she took her sweet time doing it." Madison grumbled, "Do you know time moves differently in hell? Because that bitch does. And so does Cordy. And they both left me there to rot."

"Well..." Zoe began, instantly regretting it.

"What? I deserved it?" Madison questioned, sounding offended.

"No!" Zoe quickly defended, but even she didn't believe herself, so she tried to placate, "Mallory said the new timeline needed to cement itself. And she said there were other complications. Which she wouldn't go into. But I'm sure she rescued you as soon as she could do so safely."

There was a long pause, then Madison softly admitted, "I did, you know? I, I do."

"Do what?" Zoe frowned in confusion.

"I deserve to rot down there." Madison admitted softly, "I was a bad person. Don't try to deny it, we both know it. Everyone does. I was terrible to everyone I ever met, but especially you, and whether you believe it or not, I'm sorry. I really am. And I was hoping we could have a fresh start. After I've made it up to you, of course."

There was a long pause, and then Zoe softly questioned, "You really mean that?"

"Yes." Madison insisted.

Another pause, then Zoe turned her attention back to her papers, and admitted, "That's great, but can you start with someone else? I'm one of the teachers now, and I have stuff to grade."

"I'd rather start with you." Madison admitted softly, finally closing the door behind her, and locking it, "After all, I was killed the second time, and not brought back from it, because I didn't bring you back right away, but I should have. So it's only fair that I start with you. But don't worry, you don't have to move. No, you can stay right there, and I'll just, you know, start making it up to you..."

"What do you..." Zoe started as she looked up again, only this time to be stunned into silence for a few long seconds, as she found Madison Montgomery standing there completely naked, when she been fully dressed only a few seconds ago. She was sure of it, so all Zoe could do was stammer, "What? How? Why?"

"What, me naked. How, magic, duh." Madison replied, unable to keep the mocking out of her voice on the second one, and then grinning wickedly, "Why, like I said, to make it up to you."

Zoe blushed, and briefly allowed her gaze to lower, before looking back up at Madison's face to insist, "You, you don't have too."

"I want too." Madison reassured, beginning to walk towards the other girl, as she pointed out with an arrogance smirk, "And you can look, you know? It's not a big deal. You've seen it all before, remember?"

Again, Zoe blushed furiously, and protested, "That was different."

"Right. Because of zombie boy. Hey, whatever happened to him, anyway?" Madison questioned, before quickly adding, "No wait, I just remembered I don't care, as he was the one to kill me. So enough about him. He was literally dead weight anyway. I had a lot more fun with you, which is why I want to make it up to you this way. Or can you honestly tell me you don't want too?"

"I..." Zoe began, but she was trapped. She didn't want to give Madison the satisfaction, but she also couldn't lie convincingly, not about this, so ultimately she begrudgingly admitted, "I didn't say that."

"No, you didn't." Madison grinned smugly.

"But just because I... don't not want too." Zoe admitted begrudgingly, before quickly adding, "Doesn't mean I should."

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't either." Madison countered petulantly, before questioning, "When was the last time you even had sex?"

"I... I, I..." Zoe blushed, before hanging her head, "I don't see how that's relevant."

"Don't you?" Madison quipped, before kneeling down in front of the other girl, and softly telling her, "Look, you don't even have to do anything. Just sit there, grading your boring papers, and I'll take care of everything. Tonight, it's all about you, and your needs. Mmmmmmmm, and you've made it nice and easy for me to show you how sorry I am, by wearing a nice little skirt for me."

Zoe blushed once again, and opened her mouth to point out that this skirtwasn't that short. Especially not compared with the kind of things that Madison Montgomery used to wear on a daily basis, to scandalize her, and the rest of the school. But the complaint died on her lips when something truly shocking happened. Madison coming back from the dead yet again? No. Madison wanting sex from the nearest warm body? No. Hell, Zoe wasn't even surprised that Madison had managed to do the right thing for like five minutes, earning herself an extra chance at life in the process. No, that didn't truly shocked her, but this next thing had her jaw practically hitting the floor.

Namely Madison Montgomery, leaning her head down and pressing her lips to one of Zoe's shoes. She then moved over to the other shoe, before repeating the process, going back and forth between them, Madison Montgomery literally grovelling at her feet. Zoe could have never imagined this bitch would allow herself to sink so low, especially not in the name of issuing an apology. Hell, not even to manipulate someone into sex. But now it was happening right in front of her, to her, and she had to admit, there was certain thrill to it. Especially as the former child star actually apologized in between those kisses, and kind of sounded like she might actually mean it.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all of it. Please, let me make it up to you? Please?" Madison repeated over and over again in between kisses, eventually adding with a smirk, "Mmmmmmmm, please let me eat your pussy. Oh yes, I've missed this pretty little pussy. I only had it once, but I've missed it. Has it missed me? Missed my tongue? Missed how hard I made it cum? Well, has it? Have you? It's okay, you can tell me, ooooooooooh yesssssssssss, it will stay between us, I promise. Just admit how much you've missed me. Or at least, missed how I can fuck you. Mmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, let me fuck you Zoe. Let me fuck your hot little cunt with my tongue!"

Of course Madison had to make this as nasty as possible. Zoe would have been an idiot to expect anything less. But... while that would be a dealbreaker for just about anyone else, it wasn't for Madison Montgomery. Somehow, it just seemed that much more appropriate for the bitchy blonde. And oh God, with those nasty words having an effect on Zoe. It meant doing what she was supposed to do, grading papers, was a lost cause, but it kind of felt like it would be worth it. Then again, maybe she could actually get something done if Madison finally shut up? And, in her experience, there was only a few ways to make Madison Montgomery shut up. Namely kiss her, fuck her, or kill her. And Zoe was tempted to do all three in that moment.

Before she could make a decision, Madison made it for her, starting to kiss her way up Zoe's legs torturously slowly. Which was probably the last chance for the now respected teacher to do what she should have done in the first place. Namely, put a stop to this madness. Tell Madison she was busy, and maybe they could pick this up later. Or better yet, never, as no one needed the drama that this crazy bitch inevitably bought to the table. But she just couldn't do it. Because Madison was right. She hated her for it, but she couldn't deny it. At least not entirely. Oh God, Zoe didn't miss the trouble surrounding this girl, or the bitchy comments she made, or even sharing a room with her. But she had missed that talented little tongue, even if she'd never admit it out loud.

Madison didn't need Zoe to admit that verbally, because the wetness she found between the other girl's legs spoke volumes. Oh yes, the sweet and innocent looking Zoe Benson had ruined her panties, just from a few words and gentle kisses over her legs, and especially her shoes. Most of it hadn't been even skin on skin contact, but it had done the trick. And Madison knew it, even before she reached her destination, because she could smell it. Oh yes, she could smell the prim and proper girl's arousal, and it was making her mouth water. As was the fact that the blonde then pushed her head underneath the brunette's skirt, getting a nice close-up look at her handiwork.

To add insult to injury, so to speak, when Madison's tongue pressed against Zoe's pussy, for what was tragically only the second time, she did it while those panties were still on. Sadly, this meant the touch wasn't skin on skin, but she still wanted to taste Zoe Benson's pussy cream again, and that was what truly mattered in that moment. What she had been dreaming about for so long, and if anything, her memory hadn't done it justice. Oh yes, the famously boy crazy Madison Montgomery moaned loudly from her second taste of pussy. Which to her delight, was a sound which was completely drowned out by the loud happy cry that the other girl let out.

It was quickly followed by a familiar incantation, making the room soundproof. Which was disappointing, because Madison wanted the whole school to know that she was fucking 'sweet little' Zoe Benson with her tongue. Especially if it meant someone, like Mallory or better yet Cordelia, came to check on them, and found them like this. Hell, they wouldn't even know what they were seeing, at least at first, given that Madison was hidden away underneath the table. But Zoe would probably give it away, or they would figure it out, and then there would be a series of blushes, and excuses, before their uninvited guests ran out. However, that might mean Zoe would put a stop to the fund before she could make her cum, and that was unacceptable, so the incantation was probably for the best.

Not that Madison really put that much thought into it, as she was far too busy happily lapping away at the tasty treat in front of her. Especially when she pushed those ruined panties out of the way, so they could both enjoy the feeling of flesh on flesh action. Oh yes, when her tongue started sliding over Zoe Benson's bare pussy lips, Madison pretty much lost the ability to think for a few long seconds. As a result she increased the pace of the pussy licking for a few minutes, before eventually slowing things down so she could make this last as long as possible. Although she did treat both of them by allowing her tongue to linger over the other girl's clit, which got another excellent cry out of her 'old friend'.

Zoe tried to remind herself that she should be continuing her work while this was going on. That was the agreement, after all. The only reason she had agreed to this. Or at least, that was what she was trying to tell herself. In truth, she just hadn't been strong enough to resist Madison's offer, especially given she knew first-hand just how amazing it felt to have this girl licking her twat. And if anything, her memory had undersold just how good Madison Montgomery was at eating pussy. Which again made her wonder whether the blonde had been lying about not fooling around with her co-stars. Or maybe she had found someone in hell to practice on, and that was the reason she was better than she remembered?

Whatever the reason, the result was the same, Zoe being so overwhelmed by what she was feeling at first that she didn't even bother trying to continue working. And then when she did, she ended up reading the same lines over and over again until she gave up. She didn't want to give Madison the satisfaction of realizing that, so she tried to pretend that she was still reading those essays, but she just couldn't resist slumping in her chair, and placing a hand on the back of Madison's head to press her more firmly against her pussy. Luckily the other girl seemed too preoccupied to notice, especially during the beginning, when Zoe wondered if the other girl would make her cum in record time.

For better or for worse, that wasn't the case, instead Madison choosing to build her up a lot in the beginning, and then bring her right back down again by ignoring her clit. Which made Zoe let out a pathetic whimper of disappointment, which no doubt gave the bitch a lot of satisfaction, but she just couldn't help herself. Because it still felt good, but not as good as it had before, and part of Zoe wanted to demand more. That the bitchy blonde gave her the exact same treatment she'd been getting before. But she probably couldn't do that without making it sound like begging, so she tried to relax, and just enjoy the long, drawn-out pussy licking that her new/old roommate was giving her.

Which was actually pretty easy, because as much as Zoe wanted to cum quickly and get it over with she also really love the prolonged pleasure she was now being treated too. Something that she hadn't had since her last time with Madison Montgomery. And even then, there had been another participant to worry about. Now the focus was 100% on her, and Zoe would be lying if she said she didn't completely enjoy that. It also made her regret not doing this on a regular basis. Okay, she couldn't do this with a normal human, as for some reason her body rejected them. Killed them! But if her last time had proven anything, it was that she could have sex with someone supernatural, without any of the nasty side effects.

But the problem was, she didn't want to be reminded of the two people that she lost, so Zoe had simply been concentrating on other things, first becoming the best witch she could be. And then the best teacher she could be. Which just made this whole experience that much more overwhelming. Then again, how could sex with Madison Montgomery possibly not be overwhelming? She was just so hot, and sexy, and unfairly good at sex. Similar, so much so she had Zoe in the palm of her hand with just a few licks, and with the same amount of licks was able to keep her in an endless bliss. Of course, eventually Madison got bored, or she just wanted to move on to something else, as the blonde began pushing the brunette towards climax.

It was pretty subtle at first, just increasing the force of the licking, but it wasn't long before she was lingering on Zoe's clit. Just briefly at first, but then an increasing amount, until she was lingering on it, only moving away to press her tongue against her entrance, like she was going to push it inside, and thus triggering an orgasm. Or wrapping her mouth around the other girl's clit, so she could push her towards the edge of climax, without actually letting her go over that edge. Which was torturous, so much so that Zoe was given no choice but to give Madison what she wanted. The problem was finding the strength to actually say the words through her constant whimpers, moans, gasps and cries of pure, overwhelming pleasure.

"Make me cum, please make me cum!" Zoe eventually blurted out, "Yesssssssssssss, fuck me and make me cum! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me Madison, please? Oh please, oh fuck, oooooooooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh, tongue fuck me you bitch! You want to make it up to me? Make things good between us? Huh? Then fuck me, mmmmmmmm, fuck yes, fuck me with your tongue, you little bitch! Oh yes! Ah fuck! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! FUCK ME, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

While she was begging Zoe became vaguely aware that she was no longer sitting on her chair, but was instead floating over her bed. Madison was also floating, so it was debatable whether she was doing it on purpose or not. Or maybe it was Zoe? Not that she really cared. No, the only thing she really cared about was cumming. Well that, and saving the dress, if possible. Which she just about did, by wriggling out of it, and tossing it aside. The panties weren't so lucky, but that was okay, as they were cheap, and pretty much ruined already. And Zoe certainly wasn't going to stop the amazing pleasure she was receiving to save them. In fact, in that moment, there was nothing, not even another apocalypse, which would make her want to stop Madison Montgomery from fucking her with her tongue.

Especially given that was the moment that rich and famous Madison Montgomery shoved her tongue as deep inside of Zoe's cunt as it would go, triggering an incredibly powerful climax in the process. The kind of which felt like only Madison Montgomery could give her. Especially given that she effortlessly made her cum over and over again. Which definitely made it feel like they should be even now. Although, in that moment, Zoe couldn't help wish that this would become a regular occurrence. Because the bitchy blonde would have been way easier to deal with back when they first met if she had been treating her to this kind of cunt worship on a nightly basis.

Madison was definitely planning for this to be a regular thing, and during the long, slow, drawn-out pussy licking she couldn't help daydreaming what it would be like. Her sweet Zoe coming back to their room after a long, boring day teaching a bunch of little brats magic, half of which they would never use again, Zoe laying down on one of the beds and Madison could chow down on the tasty treat in between the other girl's legs. Or maybe she could fuck her while she was sitting at her desk, or up against the wall, or even in their on-suite bathroom. So many wonderful possibilities, not just in what exact position they were in, but the things they could be doing.

Of course, now they were at the really important part she couldn't afford to daydream. No, Madison needed to focus on making Zoe cum as hard and as frequently as possible, otherwise she might not get another shot at this, or any of those other things she had been daydreaming about, and that was unacceptable. Luckily, Madison had no problems concentrating on what really mattered, for once, as it meant she got more of the tasty treat being squirted into her mouth and all over her face. Namely girl cum. Zoe Benson's girl cum. Oh yes, even more than simple pussy cream, Madison Montgomery had dreamed of swallowing this tasty treat, and was only too happy to get as much of it as she possibly could.

Given that she wasn't exactly a seasoned pro at this, she stumbled out of the gate, unable to get her tongue out to Zoe's cunt fast enough to even get half of that yummy liquid. To be fair, it had been a while since she had tasted that liquid heaven, so she was understandably taken aback when it first hit her taste-buds. More importantly, she was quick to recover, slamming her tongue back inside of the other girl and tongue fucking her cunt until she got another great reward. That once she was able to pull her tongue out and replace it with her mouth fast enough, but after that it was a tossup, especially when Zoe started to contribute in a way which made Madison really, really proud of her, as it was the exact kind of shit that she would have done, if the roles were reversed.

Namely, by wrapping her legs tightly around her head, and grabbing that long blonde hair with both of her hands, so that she could push the actress's moneymaker deeper into her cunt. She then even started to grind against it. Oh yes, sweet little Zoe Benson rubbed her cunt into the face of Madison Montgomery, face fucking the world famous movie star so hard that Madison could barely breathe properly. But that was okay, because her whole world in that moment was girl cum, and pussy. Then just as she was beginning to feel faint Zoe pushed her away, causing both girls to collapsed down onto the bed below, desperately gasping for breath. Admittedly, the blonde was a bit confused by how they got there, but she really didn't care, especially as over the next few minutes, she got the chance to wipe the other girl's cum from her face, and eat it.

"Do you want me too, you know?" Zoe panted after a few long seconds.

"Return the favour?" Madison questioned brightly, and then surprised Madison by shaking her head and admitting, "Na, I'm good. So to speak, ha ha ha ha."

"Really?" Zoe questioned in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Madison insisted, before grinning wickedly, "Besides, you can't just eat my cunt. No, that was just a warm-up. When you returned the favour, it has to be something special."

"When?" Zoe quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"When." Madison confirmed, before gently adding, "As long as you're up for it, that is."

"We'll see." Zoe said dismissively, although she had a nasty feeling that once again, she wouldn't be able to say no to Madison Montgomery.


End file.
